


Willowberries

by BrightsideDoll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fairies, Fairy!Karl, Fairy!Quackity, Fluff, Human!Sapnap, Karl feeds them berries, M/M, Maybe not Human tho, No Angst, Oneshot, Picnics, have some fun, love yall, no beta lmao, too much angst in the karlnapity tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll
Summary: Karl and Quackity are fairies on their annual meadow picnic when Sapnap stumbles out of the woods and ends up joining them.Fluffy shenanigans ensue including: berry feeding, flower crown tension, talks of the future and hand holding.uwu.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Willowberries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so at the beginning I wasn't feeling it too much but the more I wrote the more and more I got into it and like... I love this now lmao. 
> 
> Too much angst in the Karlnapity tag so Imma change it up

Karl and Quackity pushed the branches out of the way and stepped into the meadow, walking over to their usual picnic spot. Quackity laid out the blanket, a crochet blanket the two of them worked on together when they were younger. Karl put the picnic basket on one corner and settled on the blanket, getting out the assortment of treats they brought along with them.

“How long has it been since we have done this?” Quackity asked, settling onto the blanket and laying down, his wings going flat out to the sides. “Gosh, I think we did this right before the last moon festival” Karl replies, eyebrows furrowing as he thinks about how long it’s been. “Well luckily we are doing it now” Quackity supplies, shutting his eyes to block out the sun.

Quackity launches into a story about a prank he and Tommy pulled on Techno while Karl dives into the strawberries, occasionally feeding one to Quackity. Quackity eventually sits up, gesturing wildly and moving to tackle Karl, who lets out a loud shriek, trying to fend off Quackity. They tumble back into the grass and Karl gets the upper hand, pinning down Quackity’s hands and tickling his side. The sound of Quackity’s laughter floating across the whole meadow. 

A rustling in the forest lining the meadow causes the both of them to cease and look up. Out tumbles a human man, his hair ruffled from the low hanging branches, a strap of his suspenders fallen off his shoulder. He freezes when he sees the two fairies a few feet away from him and a blush forms on his cheeks. Karl looks down at the compromising position and quickly shoots up, lifting a few feet off the air before fluttering down, his feet making contact with the soft grass once again. 

“Hello” Karl says softly, helping Quackity get up and straightening his wings out. The human man takes a cautious step forward and Karl feels Quackity tense up. In the past humans have not acted friendly towards fairies and while the relations have improved a lot over the years they are still taught to be cautious around humans. “Hi,” the human finally says, his eyes taking in the two fairies and the picnic beside them.

“That’s an awful lot of sweets you’ve prepared,” the man says, gesturing to the confectionary spread out on the blanket. “Fairies have a natural inclination towards sweetness, that’s how your kind used to trap us” Quackity spits out, pushing Karl behind him slightly. The human takes a step back, hands up in the air “I’m sorry to intrude, I mean no harm I swear” he says, eyebrows knitted together. “C’mon Quackity” Karl whispers, believing the man. 

“Why are you here?”

“I’ve been travelling across the land and the town just on the outskirts of the forest didn’t take too kindly to me. I ran into the forest to hide out for the day until night comes and I can retrieve my stuff without being caught.”

“What did you do?”

“Pardon?”

“What did you do to the town to make them hate you? I mean they went so far to drive you out so clearly you’ve pissed them off”

“Quackity! You know how mean the townspeople can get, don’t be rude.”

“No it’s okay! I understand that it sounds bad. I’m from Enferno Loft, it’s a town up the river. Most human towns don’t like people from there because of the Phoenix Blessing”

“The Phoenix Blessing?” Karl asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Don’t ask him questions Karl! We don’t need to know anything about this man” Quackity says.

“You can call me Sapnap” 

“That’s a dumb name” Quackity quips.

“Says the man that goes by Quackity” Karl says, a small smile on his face. Quackity goes to continue but Karl pushes past him and goes up to the man, grabs his hand and shakes it. The hand is warm, in fact as Karl approaches him he notices the warmth Sapnap radiates. “My name is Karl, my rude friend is Quackity and we were just having a picnic. Would you like to join us?” Karl asks, ignoring Quackity’s protests behind him “I would love to” Sapnap replies, a grin breaking out on his face. 

Karl leads him over to the blanket and sits down, Sapnap sits across from him and Quackity stays standing, arms crossed. “Quackity if you’re going to insist on throwing a tantrum can you at least move in front of the sun to provide some shade?” Karl asks and Quackity huffs, moving back to his spot on the blanket. He sits down cross legged but keeps an air of rigidity to him. 

“So what is the Phoenix blessing?” Karl asks, grabbing a bowl of blueberries and offering them to Sapnap who takes a few into his hand. “The Phoenix Blessing is kind of a sacred thing for my town, sorry I don’t know you two enough” Sapnap says, a little sheepish. “Of course! Sorry I don’t mean to be invasive. I guess I just thought us fairy folk knew everything about the river and the peoples who reside on it” Karl says, patting Sapnap’s knee in reassurance before offering him a pink cookie. Sapnap takes the cookie and sniffs it, it’s nothing like he’s ever seen before. 

“It’s just a cookie, it won’t kill you,” Quackity says, grabbing one for himself and taking a big bite out of it. Karl frowns at his friend and his behaviour, not used to seeing Quackity be so… upfront. “It’s a fairy delicacy, the secret is the flowers we use, you don’t have to try it if you don’t want to” Karl says, afraid he has pushed too much on the human man. “No no it’s okay, see?” Sapnap says, promptly shoving the cookie in his mouth. He doesn’t take into account how chewy the cookie is and he feels his cheeks bloat out like a chipmunk while he works at getting it down. The sight of this causes Quackity to break, he tries to stifle his laughs but ultimately he is bested by the giggles and he even finds himself tearing up. 

Sapnap finally swallows it, “that was delicious” he says and Quackity keels over, laughing so hard his wings start to flutter. Before he accidentally takes flight Karl grabs him, grounding him, but he himself can’t stop laughing either and soon all three of them have lost themselves to fits of laughter. Once they finally calm down Karl serves them all drinks, a lemon tea of sorts and the tension is finally broken. 

Karl rummages through the basket and comes across the willowberries, forgetting he had even packed them. Willowberries are a delicacy to their fairy domain and he pulls them out of the basket. Sapnap is watching Quackity as he retells his prank story to him. “Try this!” Karl interrupts, Sapnap looks over and suddenly Karl is pushing a weird looking berry into his mouth. Sapnap doesn’t have time to say anything and instead just bites it, an explosion of flavour that he can’t even begin to describe floods his mouth. Karl’s hand lingers near his mouth before pulling back and he eats the rest of the berry, licking his lips after. Quackity lets out a whine and Karl rolls his eyes, grabbing another berry and feeding it to Quackity, this time a little more gentler. 

They spend ages nibbling on the food until Sapnap admits that the sweetness is getting to him and he has to decline. Quackity packs the food away while Karl gets up and starts collecting the wildflowers that surround them. He comes back to the blanket and sits with his legs tucked under him. As Quackity tells Sapnap about how he and Karl made the blanket, Karl starts weaving the flowers and their stems together. Suddenly Karl places a crown of flowers on Quackity’s head, adjusting it slightly and pushing his hair behind his ear. Sapnap watches and smiles, admiring Karl’s handiwork. He loses himself in thought as suddenly Karl is right in front of his face and is placing a flower crown on his head. “My first time making a crown for you so I had to eyeball the size but I think I got it just right” Karl says, a smile gracing his face as he shifts the crown on Sapnap’s head. Karl’s touches are feather light and send bolts of electricity down Sapnap’s spine. “You look dashing!” Karl says as he leans back grabbing his own crown and placing it on his head. 

Quackity then leans forward and starts to adjust Sapnap’s crown even more, his touch is more assured than Karl’s but still lights him up and Sapnap finds his eyes resting on the concentrated fairy face in front of him. “There! Now you look handsome” Quackity says. Sapnap feels his face warm up even before it usually does and Quackity lets out a little noise “you’re very warm” he observes, pulling back even further to escape the heat. Sapnap quickly stands up, startling the two fairies. 

“Sorry! I just… I get really hot sometimes and I don’t want to… burn anything” he admits, stepping off the blanket. Karl nods, standing up and taking Sapnap’s hand despite his hesitation “that’s okay. Us fairy folk are more resilient than you think, we can handle your heat” he reassures, squeezing his hand. Sapnap feels himself calm down and his body temperature falls too. Quackity grabs both of their hands, pulling them back down onto the blanket, he kicks the basket out of the way and maneuvers them both so they are laying down. Sapnap in the middle of the blanket with Karl and Quackity framing him. 

“So what’s next for you?” Quackity asks quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

“I’m not sure, I left Enferno Loft to find myself but I don’t really know what I’ve been searching for. My dad was the leader of the town and I grew up there but I always wanted to see what else was out there. Many times in my journey I’ve thought about just turning around and going back but something kept calling out for me. I felt this tug and I had to follow it, even if I didn’t know what it was.”

They sit in silence for a little bit, mulling over what Sapnap has said. 

“I think you’re looking for something to cool you off” Karl says, finally breaking the silence. “What does that mean?” Sapnap asks, he’d never even thought about it.

“You’re warm, impossibly so. Maybe you’ve been seeking balance, something to bring you back down. Fairies are born with their wings but we aren’t immediately able to fly. Our wings have to gain strength and we have to gain control. Once you are able to fly the first thing they teach is how to keep yourself grounded, it’s important that you always have something to keep you steady or else you may never leave the ground or worse, touch the ground again. I think you’ve been looking for something to ground you.” Karl explains. Again there is a pause, Sapnap soaking in this new idea.

“That’s really profound” is all Sapnap can bring himself to say in the moment, feeling shell shocked from this revelation.

“Karl has that effect. He’s spent his whole life training with the Fairy Sages, he has a natural born talent for perception and wisdom.” Quackity explains, having been subject to Karl’s wise words many times in his own life. 

“Are you all born with natural talents?” Sapnap finds himself asking.

“Sort of, some are more noticeable than others” Quackity replies

“What’s your talent?” 

“Chaos” Karl supplies with a giggle.

“The Sages have said I have a knack for leadership but they have never been able to get a proper read on my talent. It happens.” Quackity explains. Sapnap picks up on Quackity’s glum tone and he grabs his hand, rubbing his thumb along his hand.

“Just because you haven’t been able to put words to it yet doesn’t mean you don’t have one. You have too much of a presence and energy to you to not be special in some way” Sapnap tells him and Quackity smiles at that. 

“Where are you going to stay tonight?” Karl asks, grabbing Sapnap’s other hand and squeezing it again.

“I’m not sure, after I get my stuff from where I hid it in the town I’m not too sure of my next step.”

“Stay with us” Quackity blurts out, embarrassment flooding his system immediately after. 

“Really?” Sapnap asks, a spark of joy in his gut.

“Yes! That would be great, let us offer you whatever stability we can. You’ll love our house and we’ll introduce you to some other fairy folk, it’ll be a real treat” Karl gushes, his heart beating faster at the excitement. 

“Thank you, I wish I could offer you guys something in return but I don’t have much” Sapnap admits. Karl props himself on his elbow, leaning over and brushes his hand along Sapnap’s cheek, “don’t worry about it. We want to help you however we can, for as long as we can” Karl says, his voice low. Sapnap grins at that, pulling both hands to his lips and kissing each one. “You two are too sweet” he says “it’s from all the food we eat” Quackity replies and they all laugh at that. 

The three of them pack up properly, Karl and Quackity leading Sapnap to their village and chatting the whole way. Sapnap tries to pay attention but the feeling in his stomach makes it hard to focus, he’s never felt this sort of… calm before. He remembers his dad telling him stories about the ocean and how the waves would lap at the shore and create a soothing symphony. The ocean used to seem so far away when he was a kid, but now it feels like he is right there. 

Karl and Quackity insist on helping Sapnap get his stuff, Sapnap insists that it’s dangerous but when Quackity points out that Sapnap will need a guide to get back to the village he relents, though he makes them agree they’ll stay at the forest edge while he grabs his belongings. 

As they stand there in the cover of night, the only light being a lantern that Quackity holds, Karl feels himself grow nervous for Sapnap, it’s an easy in and out mission but the people in this town are so… mean, he doesn’t want Sapnap to get in any trouble. As Sapnap goes to move beyond the forest and into the town, Karl grabs his hand and pulls him back. Before Sapnap can process it, Karl’s lips are on his, it’s frantic in nature and contrasts with the softness of his lips. Karl pulls away, eyes wide. “Well if we are doing good luck kisses” Quackity grumbles, shoving the lantern in Karl’s hands and using his free hands to grasp Sapnap’s neck and pull him in for another kiss, more methodical but still addicting. When Quackity pulls away he rubs his thumb gently on Sapnap’s cheek, savouring the moment. He then slaps the cheek a bit “better get going before they find your shit and burn it” he whispers, pushing him away, leaving Sapnap to stumble out of the forest line and out of range of the lantern light. Karl’s pinkie finds Quackity’s and they link together.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanna see more of this AU? I kinda set it up for more to have happen and I love this. I love fairy AUs!!!
> 
> Uhhh my mcyt twt is @TrixieTalksMCYT if y'all wanna follow and talk


End file.
